<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robin Rising by Runime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106381">Robin Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runime/pseuds/Runime'>Runime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Haly's Circus (DCU), Reverse Robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runime/pseuds/Runime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian al Ghul-Wayne. Heir to the League of Assassins. First and only son of Bruce Wayne. Recently arrived at Gotham, under the orders of his mother. Shadow to the illusive Batman.</p><p>Damian finds killing people easy. </p><p>Being a hero? Not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robin Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reverse-robin au in which they get to keep the name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His father had been much shorter than he expect. Much younger as well.</p><p>Bruce Wayne is only 30. He's only been Gotham's protector for a few years — by dressing up as a <em>bat</em> of all things in other to scare away other monsters of the night.</p><p>Damian al Ghul does not know what his mother saw in such a fool. Why she choose <em>him</em> as the other biological donor of her child, and why she decided to send her only son to him now.</p><p>She gave him a mission why he was here: to secure his place by his father's side, to hone his skills under his tutelage, and to be named his heir.</p><p>But Batman's teachings were inane for one, and directly contradicted the League's far superior methods.</p><p>"You may think me young, but I am not unskilled," Damian spat at the unmovable figure. "I am perfectly capable of fighting on my own. Back in the League, I have already been trusted to fully complete missions alone!"</p><p>Bruce flinches at that, for some unknown reason. He does so when ever Damian mentions what he did in the League. Whether it was his training or his success in missions. "No, Damian. This is not negotiable. I don't want you patrolling at night without me."</p><p>"We could cover twice the amount of area!"</p><p>"Stay by my side, or stay inside." Bruce — <em>Batman</em> was firm.</p><p>Damian glared at the back of Batman's head, but relented. He obediently followed him out into the night. This was fine. He had only been working along side his father for a few nights, none of which had given him a good opportunity to prove his skills. But Gotham was sure to provide someone to test his blades on sooner or later.</p><p>Both of them stuck to the shadows. Both, dressed in pure black. Damian, however, was even more careful then his father. His assassin training allowed him to walk along the cornices of Gotham's buildings, watching carefully as just the shadow of Batman's cape caused common criminals to flee from the streets. Neither of them bothered to stop them.</p><p>Tonight, they had an actual hunt to catch.</p><p>Anthony Zucco.</p><p>That was the name of crime boss whose unsavory deeds were circulating around. People were complaining that he was extorting businesses for protection money. While they haven't learned much else about the man, they had a police tip on where he could be for the night, as well as a small description of what he looked like.</p><p>Batman and his unnamed shadow silently flew across the Gotham skyline to Park Row, until their grappling guns safely landed them on a perch above a clinic.</p><p>"Keep on a look out here," Batman growled to him. Damian didn't reply, but his father didn't wait for one. Batman took off and disappeared behind another deprecated building as Damian watched him.</p><p>There no souls walking out in the open, so Damian strained his eyes in between alleys. His diligence paid off, and he soon spotted a lone figure illuminated by the light of a phone.</p><p>A short but stocky man. If Damian squinted, he could barely see a receding hairline.</p><p>He seemed to fit the bill.</p><p>Too bad Batman was already gone. But no matter. It was an easy enough job.</p><p>Damian used his grappling gun to swing across the street, silent enough that Zucco didn't even look up, too engrossed in his phone as he walked through the alley way. Damian went after him.</p><p>The man now was standing behind a garbage bin for a quick smoke, just outside the light of the lamp post. Damian, meanwhile, was situated in the abandoned apartment building just three stories above him. He fiddled with the batarang in his hands. With one flick of the wrist, the man could be dead before he took another puff.</p><p>The batarang left his fingers smoothly and silently flew straight for the man's neck —</p><p>
  <em>Clngkk</em>
</p><p>— Only to be snipped out of the air by its brother.</p><p>Zucco yelped, and like a startled cat, took off without second look. Damian clicked his tongue and jumped down, ready to chase after him, if not for the shadowy figure that stopped his path.</p><p>Batman was furious, and his anger was not directed at the escaping thug.</p><p>"You're letting him go!"</p><p>"You tried to kill him!"</p><p>"I aimed so that he would just barely be left alive. That much is enough for scum like him!"</p><p>"No Damian, that was wrong. We are not assassins. We are heroes."</p><p>"And I am doing what you say heroes are supposed to do, <em>Father! </em>Is it not to stop crime? This is the most efficient way!" It was lucky that no one was around, for they both no longer cared about keeping their identities a secret.</p><p>"I've told you multiple times. We do not <em>kill. </em>So until you finally learn that, you're benched."</p><p>That — that was unfair. If he was benched, if he couldn't go out, if he couldn't <em>fight,</em> then how was he supposed to prove himself? "No. No, that's not what this is. I think you just don't want my presence at all. You should have said so in the first place before mother left me here!"</p><p>It was hard to read Batman's expression. Not in the dark, and not with his cowl hiding half his face. But Damian could guess the disdain in his eyes.</p><p>In the League it was hell. He could admit that much. The lack of morality, the endless training, and the constant need to watch his own back.</p><p>But at least he had a mother. At least he had a place.</p><p>Mother was cruel to tell him to figure out his place her next to a man that obviously wanted to reject him. A man that was doing his best to come up with excuses to banish him. Before he approached his father, Damian had done reconnaissance on him. His mother had only told him about Bruce Wayne's growing skill. And while he could see the man's potential, there was a more important fact, said by the rest of the superheros, public, and Batman himself, which stood out like a glaring warning sign.</p><p>Batman worked alone.</p><p>Damian's mission was doomed from the start.</p>
<hr/><p>"I just don't know what to do, Alfred. I'm not getting to him at all. Breaking him out of the League's teachings…his mother's teachings is…"</p><p>"May I suggest trying to get to know him better — as a <em>father</em> — before trying again? Perhaps that would give out insight on the best way to convince the young master."</p><p>"What do you suggest I do?"</p><p>"I've got the perfect opportunity, Master Bruce, on this Saturday…"</p>
<hr/><p>Damian didn't know why his father was doing this. In fact, isn't the point of being 'benched' to not go out? Instead, his father, as <em>Bruce Wayne</em> and not as Batman, had forced him into a car and driven them out to a… <em>circus</em> of all things. He didn't even have time to change when Bruce sprung it on him. He was stuck wearing mostly black, but the shirt underneath his jacket was a disgustingly bright red. Gifted to him by Alfred, and which he wore tonight not realizing he was going into public. And he couldn't even grab a mask, and only took a hidden grappling gun before Bruce had hurried them off.</p><p>Now, he scowled in disgust as Bruce used a stead hand on his shoulder to lead him through the crowd. Or more accurately, to make sure he stayed where Bruce could see him.</p><p>"If there is a criminal here," Damian hissed through his teeth, "I would appreciate knowing who I'm looking for."</p><p>Bruce sighed. "We are not here on a case, Damian," he murmured so that only the boy could hear him. "The only thing you need to watch is the show."</p><p>Haly's Circus was a popular one, evident by the shear size of their main marquee. It was more of a stadium, Damian thought as he flickered his eyes up, analyzing the poles and scaffolding that held up the tent. They seemed stable enough to not collapse on the hundreds of people attending tonight. And if they could do that, than they could also probably hold up his weight as well.</p><p>"Bruce Wayne?" He heard a distant call over a cacophony. He stiffened as his father did, before the older man relaxed as the face of another Gothomite elite showed up. Damian quickly identified him as one of the many rich men that called themselves their neighbors.</p><p>The man held up his hand to shake, and Bruce, who out of habit automatically shook, taking the metaphorical leash off of Damian in the process.</p><p>Damian didn't hesitate. One step back was all it took for him to disappear into the crowd.</p>
<hr/><p>Father knew exactly where he was. Damian could feel Bruce's gaze boring into him, hidden safely in the shadows, sandwiched very snuggly between a large metal beam and the tarp. He looked down at the crowd, but Bruce had already turned away, chatting with a boy selling some snacks.</p><p>That was okay. It was better that his hiding place was secure. While he managed to avoid detection, there was no way people wouldn't notice a figure like Bruce's trying to climb up the poles.</p><p>There was a part of him that wanted to escape here now. To run home, not to the manor, but back to his mother's arms, as dangerous as that maybe and as unlikely that she would actually welcome him after failing his mission so horrendously.</p><p>No, leaving now had no purpose. It would only serve to anger his temporary guardians even more.</p><p>He stayed on his perch as the lights finally darkened. The show was starting.</p><p>They started with parade of animals. Damian felt a flash of anger at how elephants and lions marched and danced at their master's command. Wild animals like those should never be so obedient to humans. Not to mention the state of their cages, which he had only glanced at earlier.</p><p>Men on sticks walked around. Another one breathed fire, while someone else juggled an increasing amount of sharp knives.</p><p>Damian clicked this tongue. Nothing but tricks.</p><p>Despite his perilous position, his eyes were drooping by the time the main show entered to a thunderous applause.</p><p>"And I now present to you, the only person in the world take can do quadruple somersault! THE FLYING GRAYSON!" The ringmaster rilled up the crowd. And on cue, The Flying Grayson, dressed in bright red, yellow, and green, swung into the middle of the stage. "Along with his beautiful, female assistants. And they will be doing all of their stunts without a safety net!" Damian snorted. He and his father did all their stunts without a safety net, each and every night.</p><p>The acrobat's bodies were athletic and nimble. Perfect for flying. Gasps and cheers filled the tent as they did flips and twirls. Their capes fluttered in the air. It reminded him Batman's cape, which was becoming a symbol of its own, Damian thought. These though were much more vibrant and colorful, and certainly not as threatening.</p><p>Damian found himself watching more intently. This perhaps was something to be of use. He could nearly see himself using those same moves to travel through the air. Perhaps with the grappling gun held hidden in his pockets now.</p><p>And it was only because he was watching them so closely that he noticed it. The fraying of a line. It was quick, less than a second when their support crossed the light that it was visible</p><p>He saw it snap before it even did, and he was in the air before anyone else even realized.</p><p>The Grayson's scream was cut off as Damian barreled into him in mid-air, grabbing the man's torso tightly. He could feel his grappling line grow taunt, but it held until the both of them crashed into a concession stand.</p><p>The blood rushing to his ears made him nearly miss the gunshots the echoed out as the crowd descended into chaos. But he certainly didn't miss the bags of popcorn overhead exploding above them.</p><p>Damian scrambled to his feet. The acrobat was still dazed, staring at him with an alarmed expression. "Ar-are they shooting at <em>me?</em>" he asked as if offended.</p><p>"Yes," Damian hissed at him, pulling him up. "Run." Still holding onto the man's wrist, he started for the tent's exits, but it was blocked by swarms of people.</p><p>"This way!" The acrobat, now regaining his senses, redirected them to backstage where they quickly encountered the rest of the show's crew, also pilling in to escape into a small room.</p><p>"What's going on out there!?"</p><p>"I don't know, someone's out to kill us!"</p><p>"Someone's out there that nearly killed <em>you</em>, John!" One of the female acrobats jumped on to him and embraced him tightly. "You nearly fell to your death!"</p><p>"Mary!" John returned the heartfelt embrace.</p><p>Damian glanced backwards towards the continuing sounds of chaos. Should he go back out there? Or was however doing this targeting this man right here? Perhaps he should guard him for a moment longer.</p><p>"I would have if it wasn't for this one."</p><p>Damian turned around and was startled to find the acrobat's face suddenly so close to his.</p><p>The only people that ever got close to him like this were his mother and his targets. And the targets usually died soon after.</p><p>But this man wasn't dead. He was <em>alive</em>, and gratefully to be so.</p><p>"Thank you." Sincerity was shining in the man's eyes. "I would have died if not for you<em>.</em>"</p><p>"Where did this boy even come from?" Someone asked, hysterical.</p><p>"He caught him!" Said Mary. "He came outta nowhere! And just saved John in midair!"</p><p>John chuckled. "Flew right down and caught me. I thought he was a bird at first."</p><p>"With what you're wearing, I thought you were a robin! Who are you anyway?"</p><p>At that, he suddenly realized his face was visible for all to see. He quickly pulled his hood up. "Whatever."</p><p>The woman paused and gave him an understanding look. "Okay then, little robin," she whispered. "We can keep a secret."</p><p>"Here." John took off his cape and draped it over him. "You can cover yourself with this to escape."</p><p>For a group of people that just came close to death, they sure seemed relaxed. But taking a closer look, Damian could see their hands shaking.</p><p>"I'm going." He said, and yet there was something in their gazes that was keeping him rooted.</p><p>"Thank you," The man said again.</p><p>"Thank you, little robin," the woman repeated.</p><p>And finally he took off.</p>
<hr/><p>By now the crowd had mostly dispersed, and the lot was filled with police. However, it was easy to find his father. All he had to do was look for a strong, calm presence among the disorder. And he found him, just a couple paces away from where he exited the backstage area. Bruce had clearly known he was there, and was waiting patiently, though with strange look on his face. They approached each other.</p><p>The acrobats' words were still echoing in his ears.</p><p>After a pause, Damian took off the Grayson's cape draped on him, feeling a bit silly about it. He glanced at it, taking in the vivid green color on one side, and yellow on the other. There was a growing dread within him, and Damian waited his father's admonishment over his actions tonight. Was this the final straw that caused him to be thrown out?</p><p>But it never came. Instead, Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder. He was hesitant in his words, but Damian could clearly see determination in his eyes. "You did good today. I'm proud of you."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"Can I try again?" He blurted out. "One more time. To go out there, and be a hero?"</p><p>"I think you already are, Damian."</p><p>Damian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe Bruce wasn't simply rejecting him using inane excuses. And for perhaps the first time that Damian arrived in Gotham, he listened to his father and actually understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Too on the nose? I’m aware that Batman doesn’t usually going out shouting everywhere that stuff about being hero, but let’s just say that he’s young enough here to have just a bit of idealism. Or maybe he’s just trying to be a good role model. Any case, I hoped you liked it.</p><p>I love Reverse-robin, and I realized that most fics either don’t use the Robin title, or have the boys use it without going on the details as to how they got the name without Dick being first. This is just my take on how it could have happened. Feel free to take the idea and steal it, modify it, use it, etc for your own.</p><p>So Dick in here isn’t born yet (parents not yet married), but he will be pretty soon lol. This also sets up a nice connection between Damian and Dick (I can even see the Grayson sending their son specifically to him for reasons) and might explain why a Batman!Damian would chose Dick to be his Robin (over Jason, if you’re trying to stick close to canon). I imaging Batman!Damian would be going through a lot of stress and doubt, so he’d choose Dick bc Dick reminds him of why he became a hero in the first place.</p><p>Also, Damian is a lot less respectful to Bruce here, mostly because this is Bruce in his early days and Batman hasn’t got quite a reputation yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>